


All In White

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come back to bed? I’ll treat you real good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodlestrudel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel/gifts).



> This is based partially on a conversation I had with doodlestrudel/prettyvisitorsinthebakery. I wanted to finish this in time for her birthday, and although it's a bit late, I have! 
> 
> I hope you had the happiest birthday, Dee. This one is for you. Although it isn't exactly like we discussed, I hope you like this!

“Come back to bed? I’ll treat you real good.”

Miles barely has an eye open when he feels the bed dip, smiling as he knows his request is being fulfilled. He sits up with a lazy smile, but before he knows it, he’s shoved onto the bed with a high pitched giggle. He smiles at the thought of the source of the sound, repeating it in his mind. With a sigh, he allows his eyes to close, groaning when he feels the deft movement of nimble fingers skating up his bare thighs, hands settling on his hips.

“You’re a bit of a sinner, Mr. Kane.”

Miles wills himself to open his eyes, and when he does, he’s met with a most stunning sight. The brightness of the sun seeping through the thin curtains in front of the window lights Alex from behind, and Miles swears he’s like an angel looking down on him, even more so when he shakes his brown curls from his face as he sits back on Miles’ thighs with a bright smile. The crisp white dress shirt he pulled from the closet just a moment ago (when he had every intention to get up and go on with his day) is the only thing covering his lithe frame, and it’s halfway unbuttoned, making one side hang from a bare shoulder, revealing a trail of dark red and purple marks scattered over his chest and collarbone. He angles his head down, soft brown locks falling in his face as his hands toy with the waistband of Miles’ boxers. His thighs flex, and he lifts himself off of Miles a scant inch in order to pull the elastic down.

“And you’re in luck, because I want to be a bit of a bad boy.”

Miles groans again as Alex works the cotton down far enough to expose his cock, leaving the article of clothing hanging mid-thigh. He’s already aching, and Alex bites his lip, eyes meeting Miles’ as he slowly lowers himself back onto Miles. Miles’ fingers curl into the flesh of Alex’s thighs when Alex grinds down onto him, their cocks pressing together. Both gasp as Alex rolls his hips, watching as their mixing arousal makes for a sticky, slick glide.

“Tease,” Miles huffs, hands sliding up to the other’s hips to guide him back and forth.

Alex laughs, throwing his head back and exposing his slender throat, before looking down again, contemplating Miles’ cock. He traces a finger up the shaft as two fingers of his other hand dip into his mouth shortly. He reaches back, two fingers presenting themselves at his hole, and with a huff and a frown, he works the digits inside.

Miles catches the movement, and he reaches behind Alex, too. One long finger sinks in beside Alex’s, pulling and stretching, earning a few pleased whimpers from Alex. “Gonna take my cock up there?” Miles inquires. He grins when Alex gulps and licks his lips with a nod. “Well, aren’t you a little slut? Always willing to take it up the arse, hmm?”

Alex laughs again, sitting back on Miles’ thighs once more as he slowly works his fingers free, Miles’ slipping out, too. “For you? Always,” he grins, before talking Miles’ hand in two of his own. Miles swears when Alex captures the index finger that was buried deep inside of him only moments ago between his lips. He makes a show of sucking on the single digit, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue, before letting it plop free with a smile.

With a growl, Miles pulls his hand away and sits up, both hands finding the collar of Alex’s white shirt, pulling as he kisses the boy with a fierce fervour. With a few rapid _pop, pop, pop_ ’s of the buttons flying off, he pulls the shirt off of Alex’s torso, throwing it aside after the short struggle of wrestling the boys arms free. Alex smiles against Miles lips, arms winding around his neck to pull him closer, only to pull away and shove him on his back again.

“Want you in me,” he pouts, sitting up on his knees so that he can reach between them to take Miles’ cock in his hand, stroking a few times before positioning the tip against his opening. His other hand is on Miles’ chest, palm flat against the centre to brace himself as he lowers himself. Miles watches, transfixed, as the head slips inside. A soft sigh sails out from Alex’s nose, and he squeezes Miles’ length, before letting go completely, his hand joining the other on Miles’ chest.

“There we go,” Miles slurs, hips moving up off their own accord. “Thassit.”

Alex only nods in response, frowning in concentration, his own hips moving down. Tears spring in his eyes from the slight discomfort, but he pushes through, knowing it will soon dissipate, encouraged by Miles’ decidedly nasty words of encouragement as he works himself inside. Eventually, with careful moves, Alex’s ass is pressed snug against Miles’ pelvis, and he feels full and a bit dizzy, but so good. Testing the waters, he moves up an inch, before dropping back down.

Below him, Miles groans as Alex drops down and clenches around him. “Again,” he demands roughly. “You look so pretty bouncing on me cock, do it again.”

Alex bites his lip and holds Miles’ gaze as he rolls his hips up until Miles’ nearly slips out, only to land down against Miles with a hollow slap and a gasp. He repeats the action, over and over, until he is bouncing on Miles’ lap, just like he had requested. He finds himself giggling at the sensation licking up his spine, pleasure already burning him from the inside out, and at Miles’ mumbled praise and curses directed towards him.

Suddenly, it gets too good far too quickly, and Miles groans, hands clasping Alex’s hips once more when he feels Alex clenching around him helplessly. Alex slows his movements with heavy breaths, focussing on the slow drag of Miles cock inside of him.

“Not yet, baby,” Miles mutters, fingernails pressing into Alex’s skin as he holds the panting boy still.

A few heavy breaths later, Alex nods with a gulp. “’m good,” he chokes out, slowly beginning to move again.

“Nice and slow,” Miles suggests, guiding Alex in his movement. “You love that, don’t you? Feeling every ridge of my cock as it slides in and out of your ass?” Miles brings his hand down on Alex’s backside with a loud smack, making the other boy cry out and nod enthusiastically.

“Fucking love it.” He offers Miles a dreamy smile and his hips still roll when Miles repeats the action, this time only getting a small giggle mixed with a groan in reply.

They keep a slow pace for a while, exchanging lazy smiles and heaving soft moans. Alex leans down, joining their lips again in a passionate, gentle kiss. It clouds both their minds, until they pull away from each other, noses still pressed together as they pant into each other’s mouth.

With quick moves, Miles slings his arms around Alex’s torso, holding him steady as he sits up again. He presses one hand down on the small of Alex’s back, the other splayed over his upper back. The change in angle makes Miles slip inside that last inch, and Alex moans loudly at the sharp sensation of Miles’ tip hitting his prostate.

“There!” He squeals into Miles’ ear, hands clutching onto Miles’ shoulders. “Please, god, Miles, again. Riiiight there.” He pulls Miles closer, their chests pressed together tightly, knees bending behind Miles’ back until they’re wrapped up in a most intimate hug.

Miles tilts his hips up again, and it gets the same reaction from Alex. Miles can feel the groan rumbling from Alex’s chest before he can hear it, and he knows the other won’t last much longer. And honestly, neither will he. Blindly, he reaches between them, hand wrapping around Alex’s leaking cock, stroking with firm, quick movements.

“Let’s make that pretty cock come, yeah?” Miles grunts. “C’mon, baby, want you to come for me. It’s so good, come on.”

Miles can feel Alex nod his head and when quick, short gasps announce Alex’s oncoming climax, he begins to snap his hips up quicker. Suddenly, Alex goes completely silent, clenching around Miles in a way that is borderline painful, and then, he’s coming, a loud cry of Miles’ name erupting from him as his release spurts onto their chests and drips down Miles’ fist, before he falls limp against Miles.

With all the combined sensations, it only takes Miles two pumps of his hips before he’s coming, too, releasing within the tight space around his cock with a groan. He delivers a few more lazy thrusts, before falling back in the bed, Alex splayed out over his chest, his heavy breaths sailing out over Miles’ chest.

“I know we just got up,” Miles mumbles, still panting when he kisses Alex’s crown as he slips from Alex’s body. “But I’m thinking we should stay here a bit longer.”

Alex hums in agreement. “Round two,” is all he says.

Miles groans, feeling himself stiffen again at the idea. He rolls them over, pulling Alex under him properly and taking in his flushed cheeks and parted lips. “Better hurry, baby,” he smiles, his half hard cock pressing into Alex’s hip. “I’m about ready to shag you into the mattress.”


End file.
